deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer is an anti-hero and main protagonist of video game, Prototype. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Albert Wesker VS Alex Mercer * Aya Brea vs. Alex Mercer (Completed) * Alex Mercer vs. Carnage * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer * Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer Vs Ken Kaneki * Alex Mercer vs Lucy * Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer * Neferpitou vs. Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer vs Nightmare * Nu-13 vs. Alex Mercer * Rex Salazar VS Alex Mercer * Alex Mercer vs. SCP-682 * Alex Mercer vs. Starkiller * Velvet Crowe vs. Alex Mercer * Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Golden Darkness * Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) * Sarah Kerrigan (Prototype) * Shinichi Izumi (Parasite) History Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Mercer experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Mercer it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Gentek, Mercer was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by Gentek and became the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Mercer’s help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Mercer’s skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Mercer, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Mercer realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the Gentek scientists, Mercer fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Mercer had brought insurance—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him. He also mailed a laptop with classified documents to Dana. But Blackwatch was too quick for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Mercer was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of frustration and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to spread to everyone in the station. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to Gentek in a body bag. Little did they know, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing Mercer's body, cell by cell; his biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected. Mercer woke up in a morgue on a slab just as two scientists were about to cut open his torso with a scalpel for an autopsy. The two men panicked and fled, terrified of Mercer. Mercer didn't understand why they were so frightened and had no recollection of his previous life. He ran after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Mercer was now an amnesiac and his goal was to find out who he was through the help of his sister, Dana. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 190 lbs *Age: 29, 2(since he's actually dead and it's the virus that was holding all of Alex's memories) *Codename: ZEUS, DX-1118 C *Biological Scientist of Gentek Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Can Lift 80 tons **Capable of Throwing Cars, Helicopters & Tanks. [Casually flipped a destroyed tank with one hand across the alleyway ] **Killed multiple Super Soldiers with bulletproof steel implants that are generally enhanced by the healing capacity of the DX-1120 strain virus [. ] **Wear down Heller(once) with two hits **(DLC/Non-Canon): With Shockwave, Alex can jump off the ground with so much kick strength, heavy vehicles will follow him to the air **Stronger since he consumed around 9 Evolved * Superhuman Speed ** Can keep up with UH-60 Blackhawk (81.6 m/s) while weakened and going through traffic in his early prime ** Fast enough to easily outpace enhanced human reaction time (Regular Blackwatch soldiers are trained to deal with the virus for years, easily reacting to a bunch of 81.6 m/s Walkerskept up with prime Alex) ** In Prototype 1, Elizabeth, or her infected, easily took out well-trained Blackwatch soldiers during the instance the security camera static . No doubt he's faster. ** Make sonic booms while running or air-dashing or dive bombing (Has proven so multiple times ) ** In Prototype 2, a pre-midgame James Heller, https://youtu.be/6TbQ-YzKSrY?t=11m10s can somewhat move in the perception of time when an explosion was going off, [albeit not showing any dodging feats ] ** Can bullet time with ease ** Dodges(Reactions/Combat Speed) or even kept up(Movement Speed) with Elizabeth's Crimson Shockwave which is a kinetic attack of biomass done by projecting a small amount of her biomass at fast speeds to at least shatter buildings around her or even harm Multi-City Block Level Mercer. Through the KE equation, it should move at the very least Mach 3.68. ** Roland, one of his many Evolved followers, is capable of producing light streak mirages with his tendril glow and making a sonic boom before entering the lair. If Roland is capable of such and is below Mercer, who easily took down a mid-way James Heller, Alex would be much faster. ** Should be able to keep up with James, who jumped to the lowest level of clouds (2 km) in a second, roughly around Mach 5.5394 since Heller was on a satellite tower of a low-level building. (Yellow Zone Trailer) ** Faster since he consumed around 9 Evolved. * Superhuman Reflexes ** Able to catch James with his Whipfist without him ever leaving the arena ** (DLC/Non-Canon): With Warp Vortex, he can throw anything so fast, he creates an electric tornado so strong that it rotates vehicles around. * Superhuman Durability ** In the early missions, during his fights with a pack of Hunters, he tanked the explosions in a Military Base with the whole structure falling onto him, standing in the epicentre without any heavy wounds (Multi-City Block Level ) ** Become literally bulletproof ** It takes thermobaric helicopters and tanks that can destroy a good portion of city-blocks in seconds to harm him. At least thermobaric weapons that destroys biomass-reinforced buildings. ** Survive in the middle of a nuke that is estimated to be about 5 times the bombing in Hiroshima in the ocean (Town Level/75 kilotons of TNT) ** Potentially, Mercer maybe capable of withstanding the entire explosion, which is meant to destroy the entirety of New York to cleanse the Infected, when it is not hindered by the ocean as this is supported by the fact that the Supreme Hunter even stated with Mercer's biomass, it would withstand the blast and believed to be dead . Albeit it is the Supreme Hunter that lives if it consume Alex, it only took three weeks for Alex to get to where he was in Prototype 1 while unable to consume the SH's dead body after a tough fight. And in Prototype 2, it was 14 months later, with Manhattan completely wasted in the virus. All for his hunger. (Possibly City Level) ** More durable with Armor (At Least Town Level) ** More durable since he consumes around 9 Evolved (You got what I'm saying, right?) ** Unknown with Adrenaline Surge (Capable of having invulnerability to anything in his verse, most likely City Level) *'Viral "latent power"' ** In Prototype 1, somehow, when Alex gain any power, even in the beginning of the game, and use them, he was able to do this to the clouds and sky. (Large Town Level-ish) ** And what's more, if you try to glitch the camera focus during the transformation, you can look up to the sky to find the sun moving before coming back to its regular spot . This may be done by the Earth's rotation. (Moon Level? ) ** Regular and less potent infected zones of Manhattan can change the atmosphere and skies . ** Elizabeth expulses an eerie glow after diminishing the area's brightness and generate some bio-electricity in the form of green orbs. ** In Prototype 2, Evolved can create viral explosions. ** After Alex Mercer consumed the 9 Evolved completely, he was able to enter a state where he emits out some strange, bright viral energy around him. Heller did the same ** Usually, a thunderstorm (that will always happen ) building up during Alex and James' fight and suddenly stopping once James won and read Mercer's mind to find Dana and Maya.(Might be a coincidence, might not be) ** Heller levitates(?) himself with concrete shards from evolving or gaining new powers and shakes Manhattan and its skies with a single shockwave. *'Blacklight Virus:' A artificially made virus, replica of the Redlight, developed by Alex Mercer with his partnering group which can alter the gene and cells of the human body to cure various illness but it was weaponised for a sole purpose to affect only certain race types . Does cancer anyway, and evolves.[. ] It gives Alex Mercer most of his superhuman abilities. *'Glide:' Able to 'lighten' his body to glide...somehow *'Air-Dash:' He is capable of using his legs to push himself in mid-air, able to change his direction anywhere. *'Extremely Fast Cellular Healing Factor: '''His Healing Factor allows him to regenerate from multiple fatal wounds and even rebuild back a new body with a small amount of biomass and a crow. The Supreme Hunter even healed an entire arm with just a foot-size puddle of biomass in mere seconds. *'Consuming:' The name may seem suitable but, it's basically Life-Steal through the moulding of flesh into biomass for patching up wounds like bandages and increases capabilities beyond limits like DBZ Ki, only not energy but, more chemical potent similar to Deathstroke and the serum injected into him. Alex consumes his enemies for health and for his evolution, evolving his limits to go further beyond. *'Web Of Intrigue: Part of his memory cells that can store information out of those he had consumed , allowing him to piece together the puzzle of Blackwatch, Blacklight and Gentek or remember anything of the victim's intellect, even about tanks *'''Shape-Shift: Capable of shifting his biomass into variable skins that he consumed. With heightened intellect, he can deceive his opponents with imitated voice and mannerism. It's possible that he can replicate the technology of the Blackwatch soldiers or just stuff them in his body. Basically, he's naked since the 'clothes' he's wearing is his own skin. James was fast enough to shape-shift his entire skin before the Commander turned around. *'Biomass Manipulation: '''Alex Mercer can control the organic biology on a genetic level, tissues altered in a near instant to molecular or an unknown degree . Concrete walls can be broken down , buildings can be strengthen in integrity to the point Thermobaric explosives are required. Most of all, he can '''fashion biomass in his body to make his own weapons' ** Claws: Long, lethal talon-like claws that is used to tear down flesh, bones and other body parts, even Infected of any level. He can also plunge one arm to create a ground-spike from the floor from afar. ** Hammerfists: Alex shifts his biomass to his arms, thus giving him larger and deadlier giant bowling ball-like arms. It reduces his fighting speed yet, in exchange, he is given far greater strength than previously. Able to one-shot elbow drop a tank and do massive damage to his enemies. He can further increase his power output by shifting more to create more density and strength, growing one arm's size yet, reduces his combat speed further. ** Musclemass: Quite similar to the Hammerfists but it makes Alex's arm broader and more muscular, able to fight with greater strength(lower than Hammerfists) and fight at the same speed and possibly faster. He can carry things better, throw better, hit better and do more damage than original melee. ** Whipfist: Alex can extend his arm to a whip-like feature with blades as edges to kill enemies from afar. It can even sweep away enemy crows. ** Blade: His right arm grows into a giant blade, allowing him to slice many with ease, destroy tanks like nothing and is best suited for many enemies, due to its decent speed and incredible power ** Tendrils: Has been seen that he has similar features to Heller's arms, that extends to affect enemies by leaving a small biomass to rip enemies' body apart. It also does the same as Musclemass since it could rip a modified tank apart faster and easier than regularly. ** Shield: Creates a body-size shield of biomass that blocks out bullets. It became much stronger and faster to deploy in Prototype 2. ** Armor: A solid, black carapace(because of the image of the turtle shell) that immensely increases Alex's durability until he found bullets nothing(before bulletproof ability) and rockets like bullets. However, it reduces his speed, disabling his ability to glide and somehow even dodge-roll when it's called Agile Armor. *'Redlight Virus:' Alex had consumed Elizabeth Greene and her subjects of many kind(Regular Hunters, Leader Hunters, Walkers) to obtain much of the given abilities. This 'original' Blacklight virus had been studied for years . It is a factory of viruses , churning some strains harmless and others to an extreme case of mortality rates of 99.999% , evolves and war-dials , erasing human civilisation or turning it into what Elizabeth is with increased strength, boosted intelligence . She can oneshot Alex Mercer to his knees before the latter consumed some Hunters and blew up a Military Base with him inside it. ** Immortal longevity: 'Elizabeth Greene suffered no symptoms of ageing during the span of 39 years. ** 'Hive Mind : Allows him to link into the minds of the Infected and became the new focus of the Hive Mind and can control his own troops (Both Blacklight and Redlight) ** MOTHER transformation: She can turn into an infested being with a humongous spinal cord with a bulbous head sticking out, giant limbs supporting as her defense system. She can also use them to attack, with her head to shoot out concrete debris, spout out green electrical projectiles(they spark ) and her signature Crimson Shockwave of biomass, so powerful Alex can lose all of his health to the point of Adrenaline Surge. (Multi-City Block+ to Small Town Level) *'Thermal Vision:' Alex can detect infra-red heat, allowing him to locate enemies through walls and so. *'Infected Vision:' Similar to Thermal Vision, Mercer can use this to detect the viruses, diseases and other biohazard things in bodies, allowing him to locate enemies that are infected. *'Hunting'/Sonar Pulse: A sonar seeking vision that allows him to 'ping' his preys and guide him to hunt them down by a city-wide scale. *'Critical Mass:' Biomass that Alex stored beyond his constraints of his peak, allowing him increased damage and excess durability. Used mostly for Devastators as well. *'Devastators:' By having immense amount of biomass that goes critical and beyond his 'limit', he can do abilities that kills off his enemies like tearing through paper. **'Tendril Barrage:' A burst of multiple tendrils in a multi-directional form, causing a shockwave as well. A Tendril Barrage can destroy everything of Times Square and is much better in Prototype 2, where Mid-game James was able to destroy a whole group of Blackwatch, including tanks and helicopters and super soldiers, surrounding him in a football arena with a few Devastators when he first got it. James was able to surround the whole of Manhattan , killing off thousands of Walkers and City-Block Infected with a sum of his and Mercer's biomass after an immense battle. **'Graveyard Spikes: '''Plunges both arms into the ground and shoots out giant spikes that penetrate through the toughest shell of a tank and Infected. **'Critical Pain: Shoots out a large tendril that is supported by a constant, exploding shockwave. *'''Infected Creator: Somewhat like a Devastator yet, it affects mainly on life-forms, turning them into Infected. Taking around a few days, he is able to infect most of Manhattan(again) by forming red mist to the area in Penn Station. [. ] *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex can overcome many possible obstacles with ease, able to adapt to the challenges ahead of him to run up walls, able to change his direction in mid-air. *'Bio-Bomb:' A power to turn humans or zombies or any types of life-forms into, well, bombs that works just like the Tendrils technique known as the Black Hole. Regular Evolved are capable of the same, so why not Mercer? Alex stabs people with the self-moving tendrils which extends out of the body and pulls in debris, vehicles or other humans to crush the victim. *'Mutation Awards:' Passive abilities to aid Heller in battle. Mutations seemed to be formed by consuming the grown virus from most Infected and Evolved while collecting intel on Heller's biological weakness(Field Ops and BlackBoxes are...'questionable'?). If Heller is able to do so, so can Alex since he was the reason for the second outbreak and was able to consume 9 Evolved that might give him his own set of Mutation Awards **'Offensive:' Passive enhancements that increases the damage, strength and power of Alex such as Death From Above, Melee Expert and Rocket Arm. **'Defensive:' Helps increase the basic durability(Hard Boiled), durability of his own skin(Bulletproof) and his other defence systems such as his shields(Shields up, Impaler). **'Locomotion:' Helps improve his speed and the acceleration, agility and travelling around New York such as God Speed, Cheetah(which may be improved even further because of Flash-Step) and Jet Propulsion. **'Predator:' Enhance his skills in stealth(Inconspicuous) and inprove his regeneration through consumption(Protein Boost). **'Power Specialist:' Alex's powers will grow more efficient in both tactical and lethal ways such as Evenful Horizon, Jungle Cat, Go Ballistic and Spiked Punch. **'Radnet Exclusive: '''May or may not be counted canon but, it improves the tolerance of Brawlers called(Health Pack), faster regeneration when shields are deployed(Security Blanket), light-weighting(Weightless), greater sense of evolution(Fast Learner) and more dominant consuming technique(Ravenous) *'Flash-Step:' As the final boss, Mercer is able to do a small, quick leap forward without having to accelerate. This is possibly because he is able to shift his biomass to his legs faster like how James accelerate faster thanks to Cheetah. It is possible that this Locomotion Mutation Award can be further improved to allow Alex to accelerate faster to his max speed and allow him to do a Flash-Step. *'Resistance:' ** '''High Resistance to high temperatures:' Takes thermobaric weapons to harm him. ** High Resistance to high Sub-Zero temperatures: Felt nothing from the cold temperature of North Canada, and his clothes are part of his body. ** High Resistance to Impact: Fall off from one of the floorsthe building of Gentek, above 30 floors, hit the ground with no injury. Jumped off a dying chopper, landed and ran . *'Parasite and Anti-Virus Adaptability:' Elizabeth was capable of rejecting the effect of the Parasite that hindered Alex's abilities on the fly, whereas Alex soon formed an adapting immunity to long exposure to Bloodtox (A known weakness to the Blacklight and Redlight Viruses) *'Immunity:' ** Diseases: He's a virus. ** Poison: He's a virus. *'Discharging Electricity:' Through his fight with Cross, Alex was able to discharge the electricity in his body since he wasn't affect much by the after-effects of the electrocution, mainly not being stunned. *'Adrenaline Surge: '''Alex's most useful ability of survival. It allows him temporary invulnerability from any attack that could have killed him in one shot. It also gives him access to a single Devastator. If people think that Alex Mercer only survived the nuke with the Adrenaline Surge, that's wrong, considering the nuke is a continuous incineration as an explosion. Besides, the ability is only for a few seconds and the nuke was longer than that period of time. *'DLC Powers(Non-Canon):' ** '''Air Time:' An ability that allows Mercer to glide forever ** Shockwave: A shockwave that can be created when Mercer charges a jump. Powerful enough to make even tanks and military vehicles flung into the air. ** Warp Vortex: An electrical vortex would be created if Alex throws or kicks an object. Strong enough to suck in even tanks and military vehicles by just his own throw. ** Viral Infector Grenade Launcher: A grenade launcher that functions similar to the Infected Creator, only to infect victims amd turn them into specific Infected ** Thermobaric Boomstick: A powerful anti-tank missile launcher with missiles infused in thermobaric power, strong enough to take down a Goliath easily ** Medusa's Wrath: The most powerful DLC offensive in the game, capable of disintegrating people, oneshotting any Infected (Brawlers, Juggernauts, Goliaths or even Alex Mercer, but due to game mechanics, he keeps gaining more health bars per cutscene in the final fight). It is easily City Level+ to an unknown potency Strengths & Feats *Stomp the Military and Blackwatch, who are capable of handling similar yet, smaller outbreaks successfully for nearly 40 years like the one Alex brought the infection in Manhattan at first. *Defeat Specialist Cross, who is able to escape a horde of Infected by his own and killed off a Runner, who is like Mercer except Runners were once mainly girls, that could escape Blackwatch to a town to spread the infection for three weeks all by himself. Cross is skilled enough to be able to combat against Alex for the moment of their fight and he uses a more powerful stun baton than the regular ones that stuns elephants with ease. *Defeat Elizabeth Greene who led and bred the Infected that can destroy any army sent by the U.S Government, depending on the size. *Defeat the Supreme Hunter...twice. *Fought off Super Soldiers designed to combat him in a more advantageous way and succeeded *Has an extraordinary fast healing factor that heals almost instantly from many wounds. *Can do a Batman each on his own sister, Dana, up close in two blinks of the eye in less than a second while still injured by the parasite and Specialist Cross, when he was already down with the pain of remembering the agony of Penn Station and the parasite. *Physically more powerful than Heller since tactics, love and hopes for his daughter, Amaya, and hatred towards the enemy are Heller's main weapon against Alex. He can also casually outpace the human time reaction when he stab two soldiers one by one from behind. *Should be at least fast enough to make a speed illusion to the human eye(like the Flash's streak) by running with the glow of his body to make an orange streak. *Became the main focus of the Hive Mind and can control the Infected...before Heller took over. *All Hell may reign loose when facing PARIAH, and PARIAH's the chance of wiping off the war . *Able to have millions of minds in his head(mind resistance) while fighting like usual. *Can prevent Heller from escaping from the arena with his Whipfist. *Played a big role in helping Heller destroy all of the Infected army through the consumption of what's left of his biomass. A shockwave was sent, shaking the entirety of Manhattan . *The clouds bear his codename ZEUS. Weaknesses *Electricity locks his body in place. But questionable now that his viruses can produce effective electrical elemental attacks that go off like sparks . *Healing speed, superhuman abilities links to his amount of biomass(meaning smaller amount of biomass, slower healing, slower, less strong and durable) *Once was mentally vulnerable to memories of his own, restorations of his past leaves him in shock and pain . Quotes * "I need to know what you know!" -Alex consuming a Marine * "You being here means Karen Parker sold me out...Fine! You die and she's next." -Alex to Cross * "You could say I'm symptomatic. So pick a side." -Alex to Dr. Ragland * "Hi, boss. That's a foolish thing to do. You know what I am...and you know what I do." -Alex to McMullen * "No...They're all dead...all dead...except me." -Alex to Cross about the Infected Leaders * "What have I become? Something less than human. But, also something more." -Alex * "What else you got?" -Alex Mercer taunting at human Heller * "It's what you're meant for. It's why I chose you." -Alex confronting Heller through words * "Let it come to you. Let the truth sink in." -Alex showing Heller the truth * "Now, everything I planned for you...everything I've given you...you're not even capable of appreciating it." -Alex disappointed at Heller * "It would've been quick...but now...now, I'm going to make you suffer!" -Alex threatening Heller * "So, now the only thing standing between me and Earth's true destiny!...is you." -Alex to Heller * "Huh. Welcome to the top of the food chain." Weakened Alex to James Heller * "I am no longer bound by 'Life' or 'Death', Dana. I move beyond that. Heller has as well. He just doesn't realise it yet." -Alex to Dana Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Prototype Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist